¿Dulce o Travesura?
by Jaizmar
Summary: Rukia nunca ha celebrado el Halloween, no sabe lo que es y se siente extrañada al ver a todos disfrazados, pero la familia de Ichigo le enseñara el por qué de todo e Ichigo tendra que explicarle el significado del "¿dulce o travesura?".


¿Dulce o Travesura?

Aún no lo entendía. Hace algunos días había notado que la gente se comportaba aún más extraño de lo normal, pero eso no parecía preocuparle a nadie más que ella y eso la desconcertaba.

Ese día en específico la tenía aún más desconcertada, si eso se podía claro.

No entendía que sucedía, mientras más tiempo se la pasaba caminando por las calles se encontraba a más personas disfrazadas con trajes ridículos a su punto de vista; quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando y quería saberlo ahora.

Cuando al fin había llegado a la casa de Ichigo, y una de sus hermanas la había hecho pasar, se quedó en estado de shock con lo que estaba viendo.

¡Todos estaban disfrazados!

No sabía si eso era una mala jugada de su imaginación o si de verdad estaba sucediendo. Aunque una cosa si sabía, todos ahí eran demasiado extraños para ella, nunca los comprendería.

– ¡Eh, Rukia! – al voltear y escuchar su nombre y esa voz que reconocería donde fuera, Rukia solo se podía reír escuchar a ella misma riendo. Jamás pensó que viviría para ver a Ichigo disfrazado de esa manera.

– No es gracioso.– Ichigo la estaba fulminando con la mirada para ese momento.

– Oh, créeme. Si que lo es.– su respuesta solo hizo que este la fulminara aún más con la mirada.

Pero aunque el momento era para disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor, Rukia aún tenía la duda de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y al parecer Ichigo noto su preocupación porque con solo la mirada le estaba preguntando que era lo que tenía.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué todos visten así?– le preguntó finalmente una avergonzada Rukia, ya que era extraño para ella sentirse como una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que sucede.

– Ven, te lo explicare.– tomando su mano, Ichigo la alejó un poco de la sala en donde estaba su familia para poder explicárselo.

– Aqui, el 31 de octubre se celebra el Halloween. Que es un día en el se suponía que los espíritus podían salir de los cementerios y apoderarse de los cuerpos de los vivos para resucitar. Asi que para poder evitarlo, las personas "ensuciaban"sus casas y las "decoraban" con huesos, calaveras y otras cosas desagradables para espantar a los muertos. De ahí se ha tomado como tradición el disfrazarse y decorar las casas en esta época.– termino de explicar Ichigo, viendo como Rukia asentía satisfecha.

– Ya entiendo, entonces por eso todo esto.– dijo.

– Si, bueno, aunque ya esta festividad es solo una excusa para ir a pedir dulces en las casas de los vecinos.– bromeó Ichigo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Y yo que pensaba que los vampiros solo bebían sangre.– Nada más pudo, Rukia aprovecho para reirse de él un rato más.

– Oh, pero querida, ¿y dónde esta tu disfraz?– le preguntó la madre de Ichigo apareciendo inesperadamente en el lugar.

– No, eh... Yo no...– solo podía tartamudear y se espantó cuando la señora Kurosaki sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– No te preocupes, yo tengo el disfraz ideal para ti.– comento entusiasmada.

– Pero...– ella iba a replicar pero Ichigo vio su oportunidad y no la iba a perder.

– Claro que si, a Rukia le encantara poder disfrazarse. ¿Verdad que si?– su sonrisa desprendía malicia desde cualquier ángulo que se le viera y los colmillos de su disfraz lo hacían ver aún más malicioso.

– ¡Entonces, andando!– exclamó alegre la señora Kurosaki.

Lo mataría, solo eso le estaba diciendo Rukia con la mirada. Moriría muy, pero muy lentamente, de eso estaba seguro; pero valía la pena.

. . .

– ¡Cariño, sal! Quiero verte.– le siguió pidiendo.

– No, jamás saldre vestida así.– se negó Rukia nuevamente. Moriría de verguenza si alguien la llegara a ver así.

– Ven aqui.– solo vio cuando la mamá de Ichigo entro y la saco arrastras en contra de su voluntad. Y para cuando se logró soltar ya había sido demasiado tarde, todos en la fiesta fijaron su atención en ella. ¡Que pena!

Y por si fuera poco, solo podía sentir como Ichigo se la comía con la mirada, aunque estaba segura de que si no fuera por la pintura blanca que tenía en todo el rostro, se le podría ver perfectamente la cara roja como un tomate.

E Ichigo solo podía sentirse nervioso, puesto que nunca pensó que viviría para ver a Rukia disfrazada de esa manera. Y es que nada más y nada menos, su madre le había dado un disfraz bastante provocativo a decir verdad, de diablita.

Los cuernos y la cola que hacían parte del disfraz y todo lo demas lo tenían embobado. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo pillo mirandola, solo pudo voltear la cabeza avergonzado mientras la fiesta seguía su rumbo inicial.

Ya para entrada un poco más la noche, Rukia se cansó un poco del "espiritu halloweenesco" de la familia y salio a tomar un poco de aire. Debía admitir que aunque todo eso se le hacía un poco extraño aún, le pareció divertido compartir con la familia Kurosaki, aún a pesar de la verguenza que aún le daba usar ese traje y más en presencia de Ichigo.

– Linda noche ¿no?– sobresaltada por la repentina compañía, se puso algo nerviosa al comprobar que se trataba de Ichigo.

– Si, así es.– respondió devolviendo la mirada a la fria noche.

Y aunque Rukia trato de ignorarlo, no era capaz de evitar sentir como la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella la ponía completamente nerviosa.

– ¿Ves algo que te guste?– menciono burlona en voz alta sin pensar, arrepintiéndose después de haberlo hecho.

– Pues.., yo diria que si...– respondió un nervioso y muy avergonzado Ichigo sonrojado.

Al oir su respuesta Rukia volteo a mirarlo entre sorprendida y alagada, porque Ichigo la miraba de una forma en la que nunca se imagino que la llegaría a ver. Con deseo...

– ¿Dulce o travesura?– le preguntó Ichigo, sin entender Rukia a que se refería exactamente.

Al parecer Ichigo le tendría que explicar a Rukia esa noche el significado de aquella frase...


End file.
